


A Friendship as Deep as the Cut In My Palm

by Bemmiecake



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: One Off, cross posted from tumblr, slight cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemmiecake/pseuds/Bemmiecake
Summary: Suki wanted to go home, but being the good friend she was, stayed to help.





	A Friendship as Deep as the Cut In My Palm

Suki had Djed, Partied, and Danced the night away. So much that she almost could not feel her feet anymore. She was sure she would later, In the form of quite  _painful_  sores. She could take it off course, the entire snack pack could, and usually did. Except Guy, he hated the feeling of discomfort ans was usually the first to tap out at around 2 am. Not Suki though, no she almost liked it, it was like a trophy.

Just to show off that Queen Poppy was not the only one who could party until dawn.

Well now it was time to clean up, and she desperately wanted to go home instead. She would help, obviously, but she would much rather be snuggled in her bed listening to music, with tea and a book. Not that she’d ever admit that. Suki sighed, surveiling her friends, minus Guy, making quick work of the messy patch of land they had chosen to destroy the night before. Her eyes landed on Branch for a moment.

The green clad troll had actually decided to come to this party, for Poppy. He had kept his distance the entire night, watching from the tendril of a tree, but even so, it meant a lot that he had shown at all. Suki grinned, glad to see that he had a smile on, while it was extremely subtle.

She returned her gaze to the mess in front of her, and sighed. Trash, discarded party favors, the works. Suki had never minded doing work, she liked to be useful, but being as tired as she was, she felt annoyance edging in her mind. This made her careless, and not fully notice the long cut she had gotten on her palm when she grabbed a broken bottle.

She hissed, pulling herself straight and holding her wrist tight as the rainbow liquid began draining from the wound.

Biggie was the first to notice, dropping whatever he had and bounding to her with surprising speed. Her other friends close behind. Her big blue friend knealed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, Suki! Are you OK?” Biggie asked, clearly mesmerized, and disgusted by the strangely beautiful wound.

“I’m alright, my hand might need a little help though.” Suki said through gritted teeth. By this point her friends had surrounded her. Of she was honest, they were  _crowding_  her. She’d had enough of crowds for one night, but she said nothing, since she knew it was only out of concern.

Cooper had bent his head down to be looking the closest at the cut. “Wow D, that’s horrible!” He glanced to her then back at the hand.

“It’s not that bad guys, don’t worry, it doesn’t even hurt that bad.” Suki assured. This seemed to sooth them, if only a little. Except Branch who only raised a brow. This was followed by him taking a step closer, and with some care, taking her hand by the wrist. He examined it, clearly being thorough.

“It could get infected, hold on.” And with that, Branch sprinted to the tree he had previously been pirched on for the night. He climbed it with practiced ease. He returned a moment later with a tired old satchel.

“Oh yes Branch, share with us your wild man healing techniques.” Poppy teased, it seemed to work, since Branch rolled his eyes.

After a moment of rifling through the back, Branch stood with a roll of bandages, a water bottle, and some sort of round metal container. With a nod of his head, Suki held out her hurt palm to him.

Suki and her friends watched Branch clean the wound, all holding their breaths. Once he had finished, he pulled the small container out and opened it to reveal some sort of ointment.

“What the hell is that?” Satin and Chenille asked together.

“Its a healing remedy.” Branch answered, clearly without the intention of clarifying further. The sting that followed Branch rubbing the paste into her wound wasn’t terrible, but she knew it would be quite itchy later. Branch huffed through his nose. “There,” it was then that everyone prepared for his lecture.

“You need to be more careful,  _all_  of you. Imagine if that bottle was there  _during_ the party?” Branch crossed his arms like a disappointed parent. Everyone was silent.

“I… Actually agree.” Poppy replied, everyone seemed astonished. “It wouldn’t hurt to keep refreshments in plastic, right?” This got a nod from most everyone.

Suki had to admit she was embarrassed, she had not been paying attention and now they were being chewed out by Branch. They all knew it was out of love, but that didn’t make it any fun.

Oh how she wished she had her bed, and her music too loud to hear. The stinging In her hand should be numb, like her feet.

Suki knelt down, taking the broken bottle that had injured her in her hand. She noticed that the beautiful rainbow liquid had dropped down from the sharp edge that had cut her, creating some, lovely, yet unsettling art.

“So its settled then, once we finish cleaning up, we can make a royal announcement! Stating that there will now be NO glass bottles or sharp objects allowed at Queen Poppy’s parties, and if they are allowed, they must be disguarded properly!” Poppy announced, Suki was somewhat surprised by the queen’s resolve. She had no doubt that Branch had rubbed off on her.

Although she did feel part of her heart sink. She was never going to get to her bed today, was she?

Now after everyone has made sure sever times that Suki was  _fine_ , they had returned to work, of course they all did give her a sparing glance every now and then. Well almost everyone had returned to work, Branch had retreated a few steps away from her. Watching her every move.

It agitated her, but she didn’t bother him about it for a while.

Until it had been several minutes, of course. She stood up straight, and eyed him. “OK Branch, what’s with the shadow?”

“Just making sure you don’t get tetanus.” He deadpanned.

“Thought your magic remedy would take care of that.” Suki replied, a certain ice to her voice, however it was playful. She smiled, to make shre Branch knew.

“Its a remedy, not a miracle cure.” Branch shrugged. “I’m pretty sure you’re fine, you’d be dead by now if it was really bad. At best we’d have to cut off your hand.” His voice was rather nonchalant, but she could tell there was relief well hidden under it.

“Well that’s just great Branch. I need my hand to spin disks!” Suki replied.

Branch rolled his eyes. “And ‘Raise the roof’ too?” Suki faked a gag.

“Raise the roof? Really?”

Branch shrugged. “I read it in a book. It was about a lost rock star, I think.” Suki’s ears twitched.

“You’ve read it?” She did her best to hide the excitement in her voice. Branch appeared surprised to hear that  _she_  had read it.

“Uh, yeah, a few years ago. Its pretty good.” Branch placed a hand behind his head, quickly getting lost in his hair. “I used to read  _a_   _lot_. I mean, I still do, but I read maybe too much back then. It helped me feel more connected to people, even if they weren’t…” He sighed. “… Real.”

Branch stood for a second, then took a breath through his nose. “So uh, I guess you’ve heard of it.” Suki smiled at his attempt to take the heaviness out of the moment.

“Well yeah, its only one of my favorite books. Baby’s gotta signed copy.” She grinned. It was then that she felt bad, Branch had just shared something personal, and she didn’t really have much to say about it. Maybe she could share something too?

“I uh, actually love to read. I read every morning, listening to soft music, with a tea.” She grimaced. “Yeahhh, I know, pretty basically right?” Suki was not expecting Branches’ reaction.

“What? I don’t think so, I read everynight before I go to bed.” His ears wiggled, she could tell he was sheepish. “It helps me decompress.” Suki smiled, nodding in agreement.

This was nice, she had not really connected with Branch until now. She felt bad, they had been part of the same friend group, sure, but they had never really had a chance to truly be  _friends_  personally.

It was nice to know they had something in common.

Suki let out an embarrassed laugh. “Hey, could you keep this between us? Its kinda personal, and I wanna keep it that way. Least until someone gets nosey and figures it out.” Suki expected a laugh in response, but got none. Instead Branch smiled, it was soft, and not one of experience, but it was real.

“Of course, I’m good at keeping secrets. Privacy is hard to keep.”

Suki was touched. She scolded herself for thinking that Branch would laugh and give away her information like it was nothing, as if Branch wasn’t a very private person.

It was nice, to share something with him. It felt like this was where their friendship could  _truly_  begin.

With a cut to the palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request one off cross posted from tumblr!  
> https://h1ddentrolls.tumblr.com/


End file.
